volver a diciembre
by Anastacia trinidad crawford
Summary: primera historia no sean malas, complemaneten la historia con la cancion de taylor swift back to december


Volver a ese diciembre

Me estoy preparando para el cumpleaños de mi padre Charlie Swan yo soy su única hija Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos después de un año voy a volver a ver a Edward Cullen un hombre que por mis miedos deje. Desde ese diciembre que lo deje no he podido dormir bien siempre recordando cuando te deje, cuando tu cumpleaños paso y no te llame y pensando en ese verano esos hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos viéndote reír desde el asiento trasero de tu volvo cuando me esperabas que saliera y yo con mi torpeza tropezaba, cuando me di cuenta en ese otoño que te amaba

Flack-Black

Estaba tan nerviosa al fin te diría todos mis sentimientos

-Edward…

-dime amor

-me he dado cuenta que te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿tu me amas?

-por supuesto que te amo mas que a mi vida no sabes lo feliz que me pone que al fin te hachas dado cuenta que me amas me haces el hombre mas feliz del planeta te amo, te amo, te amo

-yo también te amo.

En ese momento me abrazaste y me besaste con mucho amor y ternura.

Finflack-Black.

Cuando luego el frío vino y me llene de miedos ¿Qué pasaba si tu amor se te iba? ¿Qué pasaba si me dejabas por otra? Yo al lado tuyo no era nada tu eras guapo, elegante, millonario y yo era torpe y sencilla no era nada al lado tuyo pero tu me diste todo tu amor y yo solo te di un adiós. Extraño tu linda piel blanca, tu sonrisa torcida esa que me dejaba sin aliento, extrañó que me cuidaras, eras tan bueno conmigo. Recuerdo esa noche de septiembre que me tuviste en tus brazos fuiste tan delicado conmigo recordando que era mi primera vez, la primera vez que me viste llorar ese día que mis padres me dieron la noticia que se separaban y tu estuviste a mi lado

Flack-Black

-Edward no lo puedo creer mis padres se separan-te dije llorando

-no te preocupes amor yo siempre voy a estar contigo estoy seguro que ellos se van a arreglar yo se que ellos se aman

-gracias Edward no se que haría sin ti

Recuerdo que esa noche llore y tú me dabas palabras de cariño.

Finflack-Black

Después de esa noche mis padres se separaron, y luego recuerdo ese diciembre cuando por mis miedos y rumores te deje

Flack-Black

-Edward tenemos que hablar

-que pasa amor

-no me digas amor

-Bella dime que pasa

-que pasa… pasa que Tania me dijo que el lunes cuando discutimos te fuiste con ella y que pasaste toda la tarde con ella

-amor Tania es solo una amiga –en tus ojos se notaba la sinceridad pero yo no quería creer.

-Edward esto no da para mas creo que tenemos que terminar

-Bella no puedes hablar enserio yo te amo por favor no me dejes

-lo siento pero creo que es lo mejor

-tu no me amas?

-claro que te amo pero una relación no es solo amor también es confianza y yo no confío en ti

-¿te he dado un motivo para que no confíes en mi?

-no pero… yo ya no puedo mas Edward por favor perdóname pero creo que tenemos que terminar

-por favor no me dejes

-lo siento, adiós…

Recuerdo que después de esa conversación me fui.

La voz de mi padre me saco de mis recuerdos

-Bella date prisa los invitados ya llegan

-yo voy papa

Me mire en el espejo por ultima vez el vestido era lindo, obra de mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen era de color azul hasta la rodilla con unos tirantes muy finos los cuales hacia ver a mis hombros mas delgados mi pelo estaba suelto con sus ondas naturales y mi maquillaje era muy sutil me veía bien… bonita

Así que decidí bajar a la fiesta. Iba bajando las escaleras con mucho cuidado ya que con mi torpeza y además los zapatos que me dio Alice eran un arma mortal para mi y mi torpeza, cuando estuve en un piso plano empecé a buscar a mis amigos y allí junto a Alice se encontraban Emmet junto a su novia y mi otra mejor amiga Rosalie también se encontraba Jasper novio de Alice y hermano de Rosalie pero no estaba Edward así que discretamente me acerque a Alice para preguntarle por su hermano.

-Alice-antes que terminara de hablar ella me interrumpió

-¡ay! Bella te vez fantástica en ese vestido dime si no soy una genio

-si Alice eres toda una genio, pero ¿me dejas preguntarte algo?

-Edward llega mas tarde-no me sorprendió esa repuesta de ella ya que siempre se me adelantaba o será que yo era muy transparente.

-¿y porque va a llegar mas tarde?

-Bella tienes que entenderlo después de un año que terminaste con el te va a volver a ver, amiga no es por angustiarte pero el sufrió mucho cuando tu lo dejaste

-lo se Alice y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por eso tengo que hablar con el

-te aseguro que en unos minutos el viene, tienes que estar tranquila yo se que el te va a perdonar, el todavía te ama

-ojala Alice por que yo lo amo con todo mi corazón

-bueno Bella te dejo, mira que mi Jazz quiere ir a bailar

-dale Alice divierte

Luego de esa despedida se fue donde Jasper para bailar con el, me fui a sentar a unas de las mesas que estaban vacías y me quede mirando a las parejas que bailaban tan románticamente, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado solo sentí su presencia cuando hablo era esa voz que tanto echaba de menos

-Hola Bella-mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho no me salían las palabras así que paso un momento antes de responder.

-Hola Edward ¿como estas? Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿como te ha ido?

-bien y ¿a ti?

-Bien ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?

-bien y ¿a ti?

-bien en unos meses publicare mi primer libro

-me alegro espero que le valla bien aunque que se que tu tienes mucho talento así que no dudo que te valla bien

Con esas palabras me sonroje era tan lindo

-gracias Edward creo que tenemos que hablar

-¿sobre que Bella?

-creo que te tenemos que hablar de lo que paso esa noche de diciembre

-Bella yo también creo que debemos hablar, pero creo que este no es el lugar apropiado

-tienes razón vamos a mi cuarto tengo mucho que decirte

-esta bien vamos

Yo me fui delante de el y así subimos las escaleras a mi habitación abrí la puerta y lo invite a pasar el se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y yo me quede parada estaba muy nerviosa para sentarme

-Bueno Bella que me tienes que decir

-primero que todo te quiero pedir disculpas yo se que no te trate de lo mejor ese diciembre pero es que tenia miedo de que tu me dejaras de querer y además estaba Tania que me decía cosas yo se que debería haber sido mas fuerte y luchar por nuestra relación pero yo fui débil y me arrepiento no sabes cuanto te he extrañado todas las noches sueño todos los lindos recuerdos que tengo de ti extraño tu sonrisa, tu apoyo, tu cariño yo pensé que podía vivir sin ti pero no puedo cosa que veo me recuerda a ti yo se que tu sufriste mucho y trate de buscarte pero Tania me dijo que te dejara que tu me estabas olvidando con la ayuda de ella así que pensé que lo mejor era que me olvidaras para no causarte tanto sufrimiento se que pedirte otra oportunidad es mucho, pero si tu me dejas entrar en tu vida nuevamente te prometo que ahora are las cosas mejor te voy a demostrar todo mi amor y todo el cariño que te tengo y que me guarde en nuestra relación pero si no me quieres dar otra oportunidad yo entenderé. En ese momento mis lágrimas caían sin parar de mis ojos.

-Bella lo que tu dijiste es cierto yo sufrí mucho pero nunca me refugie en Tania , Bella yo espera que tu volvieras yo todavía te amo y si te quiero dar una nueva oportunidad pero tengo miedo no quiero sufrir de nuevo cuando tu me dejaste te llevaste una mitad de mi corazón contigo desde que me dejaste siento que me falta una mitad de mi corazón pero con lo que tu me dices ahora mi corazón late mas fuerte y esta completo te amo mas que nada en este mundo y si te doy otra oportunidad pero me gustaría que me demuestres que de verdad me amas

-dime como quieres que te lo demuestre y yo lo hago te amo te amo y nunca te voy a dejar a no ser que tu me quieras lejos de ti pero creo que no lo podría soportar desde que te deje yo también sentía que me faltaba una mitad de mi corazón pero cuando hoy te vi lo recupere y te agradezco que me des otra oportunidad te prometo que no te vas a repetir de entregarme tu amor nuevamente

-¿me gustaría que bajáramos y le digamos a todo en mundo que somos novios para que todos sepan que eres mía nuevamente harías eso nuevamente por mi?

-¿eso quiere para comprobar que mi amor es verdadero?

-si

-¿esta bien entonces somos novios de nuevo?

-si pero creo que no lo hice bien me dejarías hacerlo bien

-claro ¿que quieres hacer?

Se paro de la cama y se acercó a mi me tomo las manos y me dijo

-bella quieres ser mi novia te amo con todo mi corazón y prometo nunca alejarte de mi

-claro que quiero ser tu novia yo también te amo te amo

Luego se acerco a mi me tomo la cara con su manos y me beso, fue un beso tierno lleno del amor que nos teníamos. Bajamos las escaleras tomados de las manos y nos paramos en el escenario le pedimos a la banda que nos dejara dar un aviso, pedimos atención y Edwards tomo el micrófono y dijo

-primero que todo que quiero felicitar a charles por su cumpleaños y anunciar que yo y Bella hemos vuelto para no separarnos mas ya que yo la amo mas que a mi vida por eso quiero proponerle algo claro si charles nos da su bendición, por eso me gustaría proponerle matrimonio a bella.

En ese momento me sorprendí no me esperaba esa propuesta de Edward pero mi padre acepto justo.

5 meses después

Aquí me encontraba con mi vestido de novia, era blanco con aplicaciones en la parte de arriba y con brillo en la parte de abajo, por supuesto todo organizado por mi duende preferida Alice, ella se encargo de todo, además de ser mi dama de honor junto con mi otra mejor amiga Rose, ellas iban vestidas de azul como dije todo preparado por Alice.

Alice y Rose me dieron un ultimo abrazo y llamaron a mi padre.

-hija te ves hermosa

-gracias papa no sabes lo feliz que estoy

-yo también hija no te podría entregar a alguien que te merezca mas que Edward

-¡hay papa!, vamos antes que me ponga a llorar y se corra mi maquillaje, ya sabes que si eso pasa Alice me mata

-vamos mi niña

Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo y vi a mi ángel personal me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al dejarme llevar por miedos y rumores, por eso estuve a punto de perder mi alma gemela, mi felicidad, mi todo por que sin Edward no soy nada de eso me di cuenta en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Al encontrarse nuestras miradas me sonrío con todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos, mi padre en una tradición tan vieja como el mundo puso mi mano en la mano de Edward y le dijo que me cuidara a lo que este respondió

-con mi vida Charlie.

-eso espero hijo

Nos tomamos de de la manos, luego de decir nuestros votos dijimos acepto

Después nos besamos.

A los 5años de matrimonio tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo Benjamin y le siguió mi linda princesita Magdalena

Mi vida es feliz, perfecta no pero feliz creo que ninguna vida es perfecta en toda hay buenos y malos momentos pero en la mía hay mas buenos que malos y en todos esos momentos se encuentra mi ángel y cuando me pongo a pensar me doy cuenta que estuve a punto de perder toda mi linda familia por un absurdo miedo.

_Fin_

Espero que les haya gustado, aquí me despido con otra romántica historia

Creo que nos va a dar un ataque de diabetes por lo empalagosa pero así soy yo jajajaj

Y recuerda nunca te dejes vencer por los miedos por que puedes perder lo mas lindo de la vida.

Siempre es bueno arriesgarse para disfrutar de la vida, no todo es perfecto pero sin riesgo no hay entretención, y sin entretención la vida es aburrida y monótona.

Recuerda cada historia tienes un final, pero en la vida real cada final es un nuevo comienzo.

Ti amo modo troppo con tuttoil cuore…!

Klr!_Alice...!

Para una personita que conoci hace poco pero q se a ganado todo mi respeto para ti ceci espero q t guste.


End file.
